The Cliff's Song:The Saga
:I wrote this. This contains ideas from the original authors, and is not patrolled for factual accuracy. I wrote short chapters, but i'll write alot. No Fluffy, down boy.... Oh forget it. --Mallin 19:03, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ThunderClan Chapter 1 : :Whitewing stood with her mate in the nursery. Three tiny kits meweld in their sleep. Whitewing fell to the ground. The kits edged their way to their food source. One was a light misty gray she-cat, named Driftkit. Her dark brown brother Bearkit slashed at his father's nose, while golden brown tabby Desertkit rolled over. Bramblestar walked in, and smiled divinly at the kits. "Fine kits, Whitewing. Though I don't know how they got their colorings. And the way they mew, it sonds like the whispeing breeze in the high cliffs of the east..." Whitewing shuffled uneasily. "Ummm... This is how they got their colorings. Desertkit and Bearkit are brown tabbies like Birchfall, but their fur is just in different shades. Driftkit is just a darker shade of white, which is gray." She thought in her mind, "Sounding like the cliffs? I'm too ahead of myself!" Her thoughts were interuppted by Birchfall's proud face, staring at his kits. "It's over now, Whitewing. Just feed the little darlings." :Each eye slowly opened as Driftkit looked at the world for the first time. Her fluffy brothers play-fighted while her mother called for their father. "Birchfall, my sweetheart! Their eyes just opened, look, Look!" Driftkit tottered over to her mother. "Mama, what color are these...eyes? Birchfall then jumped into the nursery. "Hey, Pumpkin Paws! Daddy's here! Now lets take a look at those eyes..." Driftkit heard her father gasp. "Pale blue! Pale Blue! And Bearkit's are green! Oh, Desertkit, you have your grandfather's stern amber eyes..." Driftkit just wondered when she'd be an apprentice. :Off on the Cliff, a young tomcat named Hurricane sat looking out at the misty sea. The sun's dark red shadow was slowly setting in the east. His mother Dapple was sitting with him, protective of her kit now that his eyes had opened. All of Hurricane's siblings had been killed by the Fire-Branches, and she didn't want her last kit to have that same fate. Skipper, Hurricane's father was always humming anime tunes or splashing in the water. Hurricane wanted to do that someday. But now, his early-coming hormones wanted him to find a she-cat that loved the cliff as much as him. A she-cat with mist in her long fur... Chapter 2 : :Jayfeather had come back from the Moonpool with Leafpool, his mentor. Bearkit drifted awake, unaware of the event that was happening. Bramblestar came into the clearing. Jayfeather whispered in his ear. Bearkit pounced behind a bush in the sandy brambles. "Bramblestar, a prophexcy has been told", he heard Jayfeather whisper. "The song of the sand, the mist, the roar, sing through the everlasting breeze of shadow and light.., and I don't know what to make of it!" Bramblestar then looked at the nursery, where Driftkit and Desertkit slept. "I wonder..." Bramblestar began. "Could it be...they sounded like the cliffs..." Bearkit had no idea what they were speaking of, so he went to the nursery to hear tales of his clan. :Whitewing stretched her legs and warmed herself up. "Okay, here is a tale of the old forest. The camp was in a sandy ravine, and it was fun to kick the sand around. Bluestar, oh we don't know her, told the older cats that the river used to flow through here. I thought it couldn't be true! The medicine cat lived in a widely-opened rock with a roof, and dried mud was packed inside. The medicine cats stored their herbs in crevices and cracks. Ferns draped the entrance, and they also draped another section. A nest of ferns was there for the medicine cat apprentice. The nursery was in a den under a tree, dug out in the soft dried mud. Sand covered the ground in there. The queens and the kits were very protected in there. The apprentice slept in a clump of ferns behind a fallen tree. The shady roof and sides of branches were lined with moss, but Squirrelflight was so restless, she tore it all up! The elders slept in the fallen tree, and boy were they always grumpy. They always wanted pigeon feathers in their nests. The warriors den was a huge cave like the nursery, only bigger. Ferns grew as a drape in the entrance. The leaders den was much like the warriors, but lined with pretty things and more comfy. The camp was surrounded by brambles and thorns to protect us, and muddy cliffs rose up too. A tunnel of leaves and ferns and branches made the camp entrance, and next to it was a circle of pebbles and stones filled with the fresh-kill pile. Well, that's our old clan camp! Now have your naps!" Bearkit slowly drifeted to sleep, thinking about what his mother told him. "Mabye the clan's old camp was fun..." he thought. :Hurricane curled up on his bed in the oak tree's hollow. Skipper hummed anime tunes in his sleep. Hurricane couldn't help wonder that the misty she-cat was nearby. Mabye........ Chapter 3 :Desertkit desparetly wanted to be a medicine cat, but Jayfeather was already Leafpool's apprentice. Besides, so many of Firestar's decendants were medicine cats, and the clan didn't need another. So Desertkit dragged his tiny paws over to the clearing where Bearkit and Driftkit were playing "Defend the Clan". "Hey, Desertkit! Come play with Us!" Desertkit suddenly felt as if he had the strength of a thousand warriors. He leaped on top of Driftkit and meowed a tiny battle cry. "Meow-WOW-WOW!" Driftkit yelled. "Get off you lazy Furball!" Driftkit meweled wildly until Whitewing strolled into camp. "Now, Little Ones, what did I tell about play-fighting too rough?" Whitewing Leaf-green gaze burnt into Desertkit as he realized he had been playing too roughly. Driftkit spoke up, though. "Sorry, Mama. Desertkit and I were only playing. We need to practice for being warriors!" And with that, she turned around and bit a light brown tabby's tail, two tails, that is. Leafpool yelped and turned around to stare at Driftkit. But instead of getting med, she just smiled. "Kits will be kits, Qhitewing. Just the little joys they are." A sad look caught in Leafpool's eyes, but she quicky turned her head. Birchfall, the other cat, wasn't so light-headed. "I was helping Leafpool collect herbs, but now you...Oh, I'm sorry. YOu're my kits." Desertkit snuggled in his father's fluffy fur, just relaxing and enjoying the scent. :Hurricane left the nest and sniffed the salty air. The seagulls were catching fish, seeming abundant today. Hurricane wanted to try that. He ran to the lowest hill and leaped off it. He landed with a splat on the ground. So he couldn't fly. Mabye he could swim. He leaped into the water and splashed around. The cool water ran over his paws, and Hurricane couldn't help just melting into the waters. Skipper's deep mew rang out in the clearing. "Ahem. Our Healer Cat has gotten a message. We will be visted..." Chapter 4 :Driftkit woke with the sun this moring. Her light gray fur glimmered in the sun, and she snuk out of the nursery. Suddenly, Briarpaw bumped into her. "What are you doing here, Driftkit? Oh wait-there's some warriors. My mentor's among them. My mentor will freak if they know I've been out this early. Sure enough, Icepool, Briarpaw's mentor was there. "We can't ambush them, it's not right!" "But Foxtooth, the water is rising, and we may need more food, and mabye a new home!" "Oh shut up, you lump. We won't need a- FLOOD! FLOOD! EVERYBODY WAKE UP! SHELTER AT THE TRAINING HOLLOW!" Dustpelt ran towards the warriors den and foxtooth yelled for Firestar, while Icepool helped the elders. Driftkit was suddenly swept up by Birchfall and her brothers were in Whitewing's protection. Roaring waters crashed as everyone ran for safety in the violent turns of the waves. Wavekit was mewling as her mother Cinderheart tossed her to her father, Jayfeather. "Run!" yelled Bramblestar! "It's getting higher!" Driftkit was scared for Wavekit and her brother, Seakit. They were young kits and couldn't move very well. "Wait! Seakit's still on the rock! Jayfeat-" Cinderheart's cry turned into a shrill wail to save her kit. Driftkit dropped off of her father and rushed toward Seakit. She dragged Seakit over to his father, and Jayfeather stuffed himwith yarrow. Seakit started vomiting but he soon became unconcious. His breathing slowed. "No! Seakit" Cinderheart was wailing. "No! Seakit! How could I do this to you! Oh, Seakit! No! Don't Die! Don't-" Her cry was cut into a feeble wail as Seakit's breathing stopped. They were too late. Cinderheart graabed her mate and Wavekit and they all buried their nose in his fur. The clan sat in vigil for Seakit. Seakit - who was now dead. :Thunder cracked in the distance as Hurricane tried to sleep. No sleep came. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't rest. Skipper came rushing in, fast as lightning. "Hurricane, you need to come. It's your mother, Dapple. She's got Blackcough." Chapter 5 :Bearkit couldn't believe Seakit was dead. Cinderheart wailed into the sky like a kit. "Oh why, Starclan? WHY? Why did you take my kit? My kits are all dead-Oh starclan, I hate this! Ohhhhhhh...." Cinderheart rubbed her kit with her nose, and cried like a kit to their parent. Wavekit's pale tabby fur brushed her mother's. "You still have me, Mama. Don't cry." Cinderheart grabbed Wavekit and huddled her close. "No one- and I mean no one- is to come between me and this kit! She is mine! Mine! Come, Jayfeather. Prepare our kit for Starclan." Jayfeather edged through his shaken clan, a mouse in his jaws. "Here. Take this." Cinderheart pushed it away. "You've got to give it all to Wavekit. Oh, my kit-" She paused. "My beutiful kit." And with that, Bearkit thought Cinderheart looked happier. Whitewing guarded her kits with Birchfall. She gently lapped Bearkit's head until he fell into a deep sleep. :Hurricane slept away from his mother that night. Her cough had gotten worse. Skipper had called for the medicine cat every hour, but nothing seemed to work. Dapple was geeting closer to death. "My-My son. Come here." Dapple called with all her strength. Hurricane came over. "Make room for those who'll come here.... and remember, I love you. I go-I go- to hunt with our ancestors now." Hurricane buried his nose in her fur. "Mama, Mama, don't die, Please! MAMA!" But it was too late. Dapple was dead. :Bearkit cuddled close to his mother a Bramblestar decided what to do. Brightheart held her apprentice, but also niece close to her. They both could only see out of one eye, and they were very close. Driftkit brushed her tail against the tail of Bearkit. He felt better. But now that the camp was destroyed, where would Thunderclan live? "The song of the sand, the mist, the roar, sing through the everlasing breeze of shadow and light..."